


The Chat Fic No One Asked For But Like Hell This Fandom Needs It

by alleycatforthelulz



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: PLZ READ: MORBID JOKES, This fic is a travesty, bc reasons, casually changes this fic to ? amount of chapters, cody is salty about everything and dogma is dogma bless these two siblings, horrible morbid joke chat names, i can't believe kantera is the buttmonkey in this, i spent so long making that damn emoji staircase r u proud of me, may or may not continue, protect tabasa from cody's sass 2k16, russell is a cute and everyone acknowledges that, russell uses horrible emojis but it's cute so we'll ignore it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleycatforthelulz/pseuds/alleycatforthelulz
Summary: - onii-san responded to the chat –
onii-san: anyone want to talk about animals?!?!
  - codofarc responded to the chat –
codofarc: no one cares about ur fking animals tabasaOR the obvious joke fic since this fandom needs some humor. DOUBLE OR I wanted Kantera to say, "I hate you all."





	1. origin story

**Author's Note:**

> So nobody is confused:
> 
> onii-san=tabasa, it was a joke on how Russell wanted tabasa to be his big brother
> 
> codofarc=cody, a pun of joan of arc but cody of arc sounded weird so I shortened cody to cod
> 
> wholetthedogsout=dogma, because I can and I couldn't resist
> 
> thedoctor=kantera, I've never watched Doctor Who and I don't plan to soon but I was like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> angelcake=gardenia, she's an angel and cake
> 
> thegoodthebadtheyumi=yumi, play on the good, the bad, the ugly, I almost put hihipuffyamiyumi but nah, if you have any better names tell me please **EDIT:** now changed to ironfist thanks to EddieQueenQue
> 
> reversecougar=mireille, she is basically a reverse cougar (young woman going after an older man) but if you have any better names please tell me
> 
> onehellofamayor=saxon, again, I have never seen Black Butler except for a few episodes but I couldn't resist, please tell if you have any better names
> 
> theinformass=the informant, it was too good of a pun
> 
> russill=russell, i'm really unsatisfied with his name but I couldn't think up a better one, it's a play on Russell and kill, like I said, really unsatisfied, please send in a better one **EDIT:** now change to murderuss thanks to misoriri

\- **onii-san** responded to the chat –

 **onii-san** : anyone want to talk about animals?!?!

\- **codofarc** responded to the chat –

 **codofarc:** no one cares about ur fking animals tabasa

 **onii-san:** (;-;)S

 **codofarc:** wtf is that

 **onii-san:** it’s a crying monkey

 **codofarc:** its stupid

\- **wholetthedogsout** responded to the chat –

 **wholetthedogsout:** CODY!

 **codofarc:** it tru

 **wholetthedogsout:** Whether or not it’s true doesn’t excuse the fact that a lady such as yourself shouldn’t be using such foul language!

 **codofarc:** ur not my mom

 **onii-san:** lmao

 **wholetthedogsout:** And Tabasa! You should not be encouraging her.

 **onii-san:** what’s that i suddenly can’t read

 **codofarc:** same

 **wholetthedogsout:** I am your brother Cody and I demand to be respected.

 **codofarc:** how can i respect u with that kind of chatname

 **wholetthedogsout:** What do yo

 **wholetthedogsout:** ASDL;KFJ

 **wholetthedogsout:** whO DID THIS

 **wholetthedogsout:** lIES and SLasnder

 **wholetthedogsout:** how Do cHandge

 **codofarc:** lmfao

\- **wholetthedogsout** ceased responding to the chat -

\- **thedoctor** responded to the chat –

 **thedoctor:** oh my.

 **onii-san:** hey kantera, welcome to the party

 **codofarc:** brb dogmas at my door

\- **codofarc** ceased responding to the chat –

\- **angelcake** responded to the chat –

 **angelcake:** cody, wait!

 **angelcake:** aww. :(

 **onii-san:** what’s up

 **angelcake:** oh nothing! cody and me were just going to bake a cake today, that’s all. :)

 **onii-san:** nice, save me a piece? \\(*^*)/S

 **thedoctor:** and me as well?

 **angelcake:** sure! :D

-  **ironfist** responded to the chat –

\- **reversecougar** responded to the chat –

\- **onehellofamayor** responded to the chat –

 **ironfist:** i heard screamin from cody’s house.

 **onehellofamayor:** Am I right to assume this is why?

 **reversecougar:** i think its more like hysterical laughter...

 **angelcake:** omg

 **onii-san:** omg

 **thedoctor:** omg

 **onii-san:** niiiiiice

 **onehellofamayor:** Who even started this thing.

\- **theinformass** responded to the chat –

 **theinformass:** r u srs?

 **theinformass:** hes been here the whole time.

 **theinformass:** watching

 **theinformass:** waiting

 **thedoctor:** who?

 **murderuss:** (. >._.

 **angelcake:** :O

 **onii-san:** when

 **thedoctor:** hello russell.

 **ironfist:** ur such a bad kid ;)

 **onehellofamayor:** I was not expecting this.

 **reversecougar:** are you the one who made everyone’s names?

 **murderuss:** (x >._.

 **thedoctor:** tis a mystery.

 **onii-san:** tis

 **angelcake:** tis

 **theinformass:** tis

 **thedoctor:** i hate you all.

 **angelcake:** anyways, why aren’t u talking russell?

 **murderuss:** ~._.~

 **onii-san:** c’mon, at least a few words

 **murderuss:** (Hi onii-san. >._.

 **thedoctor:** alakdjf

 **angelcake:** omfg

 **reversecougar:** im cyring

 **ironfist:** good fer u tabasa

 **onehellofamayor:** Indeed.

 **angelcake:** where

 **onii-san:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **onehellofamayor:** There.

 **onii-san:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **onii-san:** IM CHAGNIN

\- **onii-san** changed his name to **(Hi onii-san. >._. **–

 **(Hi onii-san. >._.:** its beautiful

\- **wholetthedogsout** responded to the chat –

 **wholetthedogsout:** HOW

\- **codofarc** responded to the chat –

 **codofarc:** lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe I will continue but the second part of the YCR series is sitting in my USB drive so idk


	2. electric bugaloo two or however its spelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didnt......................... i did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **BIG NOTE!!!! CHANGE OF NAMES FOR RUSSELL AND YUMI!!!! CHANGED IN FRIST CHAPTER TOO IF YOU CARE!!!!**

\- **onii-san** responded to the chat –

 **onii-san** : so today me and russell went to the woods and found this HUGE MONKEY and

 **onii-san** : wait when did my name change back

-   **codofarc** responded to the chat –

 **codofarc** : i wake up every day and say to myself

 **onii-san** : no srsly when did my name change bakc

 **codofarc** : today, today will be different

 **onii-san** : cody listen to me

 **codofarc** : but it seems today is not that day

 **onii-san** : cooooooooooooooody

 **codofarc** : wtf do you want

-   **wholetthedogsout** responded to the chat –

 **onii-san** : cody y

 **codofarc** : the devil has been summoned

 **wholetthedogsout** : Hardly.

 **wholetthedogsout** : Wait, when did Tabasa’s name change back?

 **onii-san** : THATS WHAT I SAID

 **codofarc** : who cares

 **onii-san** : I DO

-   **thedoctor** responded to the chat –

 **thedoctor** : what tis this

 **onii-san** : tis

 **codofarc** : tis

 **thedoctor** : *iS I MEANT IS

 **thedoctor** : DAMMIT

 **wholetthedogsout** : KANTERA!

 **codofarc** : rofl

 **onii-san** : #exposed

 **thedoctor** : IM

-   **angelcake** responded to the chat –

 **angelcake** : are we ganging up on kantera again???? :DDDDD

 **thedoctor** : WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT IT

 **codofarc** : bc its funny

 **onii-san** : ye

 **wholetthedogsout** : I hate to say it Kantera but they do have a point. It is rather hilarious watching you overreact.

 **thedoctor** : OVVERRAECT

 **angelcake** : oh this is going to be good!! XD

 **onii-san** : ye

 **wholetthedogsout** : But we’re still friends, aren’t we?

 **thedoctor** : FKUC ALL YOU

-   **ironfist** responded to the chat –

-   **onehellofamayor** responded to the chat –

-   **reversecougar** responded to the chat –

 **ironfist** : ok you guys, this is the second time.

 **onehellofamayor** : My hair is already grey, what else do you want from me?

 **reversecougar** : please stop troubling the master…

 **thedoctor** : MAYOR THIS IDS BULYING

 **codofarc** : no its not

 **onii-san** : this is tough luv (uwu)S

 **angelcake** : NO THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDD

 **ironfist** : rein it back in there gurl

 **angelcake** : ok. :|

 **codofarc** : oh no now theres two russells

 **murderuss** : (No.> ._.

 **onii-san** : oh shit

 **thedoctor** : it’s about to go down.

 **codofarc** : short emo teen vs genki animu girl

 **onii-san** : FIGHT

 **angelcake** : there can only be one emoji master here! :P

 **murderuss** : (._.)//(^w^)            
                    —————                      
                                   I                        
                                    ———                           
                                             I                             
                                               ———                               
                                                        I                                 
                                                         ———                                  
                                                                  I                                     
                                                                   ———————————————

 **murderuss** : (splat>._.

-   **angelcake** ceased responding to the chat -

 **codofarc** : get rekt

 **onii-san** : OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-   **theinformass** responded to the chat –

 **theinformass** : i’m surrounded by idiots

 **onehellofamayor** : What even started this?

 **codofarc** : tabasa was crying about his name

 **onii-san** : MY NAME

 **codofarc** : here we go again

 **onii-san** : Y DID MY NAME CHAGNE

 **wholetthedogsout** : Why don’t we ask the Informant?

 **reversecougar** : why don’t we ask the informant?

 **onii-san** : wat the fuk

 **codofarc** : wtf

 **thedoctor** : what the fuck

 **theinformass** : and here we have the three flavors of idiot.

 **murderuss** : (x>._.

 **theinformass** : i’m sorry, four.

 **murderuss** : (XXX>._.

 **onii-san** : woah, he’s angry!

 **theinformass** : you can actually understand him.

 **onii-san** : of course, that’s what being big brother is about!

 **theinformass** : and you don’t question that?

 **codofarc** : what do u mean

 **theinformass** : i mean don’t you ever wonder about your friends and family?

 **theinformass** : what you used to do before this town?

 **theinformass** : why you know me if this is technically day one if tabasa’s first sentence is anything to go by?

 **theinformass** : and how did the first chapter happen if day one is today bc technically this place shouldn’t exist if that’s true?

 **onii-san** : nope

 **codofarc** : nope

 **thedoctor** : nope

 **murderuss** : (Reasons.>._.

 **theinformass** : i’m surrounded by idiots

 **theinformass** : LITERALLY THERE IS A GUY CALLED MURDEROUS WHO JUST THREATENED TO PUSH SOMEONE ELSE DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS FOR A STUPID EMOJI MASTER TITLE WITH SAID SOMEONE CEASING TO RESPOND AFTERWARDS AND NOBODY REMMEBERS ANYTHING ELSE BEOFRE THIS SUDTIP FCKJING TOWND AND

 **ironfist** : woah, calm down there fella

 **theinformass** : I AM CALDKM

 **onii-san** : there’s a guy called murderous? where?

 **codofarc** : i want to meet them

 **theinformass:** ALSKDJFLKASDJFLAS;KDMF,X

 **murderuss** : ~._.~

 **onehellofamayor** : Let’s be real here, if there was a murderer, it would be Kantera.

 **reversecougar** : of course

 **codofarc** : totally

 **wholetthedogsout** : Agreed.

 **onii-san** : yep

 **ironfist** : absolutely

 **theinformass** : technically

 **murderuss** : (100%>._.

 **thedoctor** : WHYD

-   **angelcake** responded to the chat –

 **angelcake** : i heard we were shittalking kantera :)

 **thedoctor** : THASD IT

-   **thedoctor** ceased responding to the chat –

 **angelcake** : pwned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's funny bc it's tru kantera
> 
>  
> 
> **BONUS:**
> 
> \- **angelcake** responded to private chat –
> 
> **angelcake:** hAP̗P͏̼̹̤͕Y̗̱̱̪̮̻̟ ̴̝͙̩͕̯̩̙B̨̯I̴̝ͅR̭̩T̟H̕D͇̲̬ͅA̯̻̩̫Y̧̖͍̻͇͖̞ ͎̯̙͟T͖̯̼̭̲O̞̹͇̦̰̹͖ ̶̪͖̪Y̯̼OU̵̖̳̻͉̪  
>  **angelcake:** ̩̬͔̕H͚A̢̼̰̠P̩͖̕P̳̹̯͍͎͟Y͈̣ ̺̭̺̥͚B̳̘I͈̪R͙̻͕̦̱̲Ţ̙ͅHD͇͉̱͢A̝̩̞͇͕̼Y̤͚̞ ̴͈̦͉̭̳͕̦T̸O̶ Y̼̤̰͜O͈̗̖͇̼ͅU̲̱̖̹͜  
>  **angelcake:** ̟̜̱W̛͍H͈ẸR̴͔͔͇̱̣͍E̞̩̠̬̥S̵̗̫ ̨D̴̻̹A͎͎D͈͜  
>  **angelcake:** ͍̻͎͖̮HA҉͚̹̩̯P̷̝̖͇͕P͇͚͍̲̗̟̣͟Y̱͓͕͙ ̰̠̯͉̺  
>  **angelcake:** ͉̫̻͈͙̖D̗̲͢A͓͓̦͍̤ͅD  
>  **angelcake:** ̪̙̭͈̘͍H҉̻A̦͔̦P̰͇̪̠̜̦P̵̰͍̳̺Y͝ ̪̼͎̹B̶̲̪̭͚̠͇̟I̖͔̲̦͍͖͖R͖̻̖͓̖̝̜T͈̫̣͜H̦̘̻̱̝̫̦D̸̞A̷̺Y ̳͓̟̰̝͢D͖͇͎̗͙͝E͙̗̭͖͈͉̼A͔͚̟͔͡R̥̙̪͖  
>  **angelcake:** ̵͎͍̺̖͎̤̮H͚̭̮͎A̗̥̤̗̬̥͜P͎̬̯P͉Y̴͔̜͎ ̖̟̗͔̤͎B̵͖̘͎̜I̭̭͕̳R̸͙͈̻̖̣̟T̪H̳͇̘͎͍͇D̻͍̫̠̦͢AY͉̺̖̭̹̙̗ ̶̻͇̭̲̗̩D̤Ą̠͓̙͉D̻̪̕  
>  **angelcake:** ̟̦̰̳͕͢ͅH̢͉̖̙̰̰A̟͎̘͚P̢̹̼͕̫̲̱P̭̯͔͉̺̩Y̛̬̞̩ ͈̯͕B͍͎̗̱I͖̻͉R̨͉͍̙̯TH͓̺̯̦D̺̜̙͇͉͞A͉̭͎̪͇̳Y̰̣̤ ̮̠̹̙̝̜͘D̫̞E̞A̡͚̩̖̭̬̻̠R̖ ̮͈̜̬̼ ͔̙̹̺R̘̠͘U͚̮̮̩̘̟S̯̭͚͜S̖͔̭͓͘E̫̼̝̙ͅĻ̺͓͕L̬̰̖͕͈̩͟  
>  **angelcake:** ̮̘̖͈̤̹͍H͟U͖̼̥̼R̕T̤̯͇̲̤S͟  
>  **angelcake:** F̪̖̺̬̱̙̗Ḷ͘Y̗̦̭̪̩͙͎  
>  **angelcake:** ͇̲̟̪͈̦Y̛̙̲̣OU͇̤͚̟̙̜͖RE̸ ̹̝̭̞F̢͕A̯̬U̼͚̪̟̺͝L͖̩̦͘T̫͖̻̩̯  
>  **angelcake:** ͓H͉̖̮̞͖͔̰A̳͇͎P͖̯P̦̤Y͙͕͙͓ ̨̭̣͇̯̗B̦I͈͞R̤͍̹̠T̛̰͕͈̫H̪̻̭̹̥̲̜͝D̴͕̘̠̟̰A͇̗ͅY̤̹̘̹ ͓̜̟̖̯͢T͚̗͙̳͚̕ͅO̧̼̼ ̧̲̤̪͓̤Y̰̻̜̬̱O͟U҉̪̯̰̳̰̭  
>  **murderuss:** (lol nope >._.
> 
> \- **murderuss** has blocked **angelcake** -


End file.
